Reaction
by Ayumi Hana
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha hanya ingin menutup rapat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengungkitnya, ia hanya berusaha menutup rapat segala ingatan buruk yang bisa saja kembali terngiang di kepalanya. / NaruSasu/
**Reaction**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Ya! Kaa-san." Naruto tersentak kaget, ia bangkit dari kusri yang tengah didudukinya.

Namun ketika ia baru saja memastikan bahwa itu memanglah Ibunya, kedua mata birunya terbelalak kaget. Tidak! Bukan Kaa-sannya yang tengah memanggilnya, melainkan seorang Guru yang selalu mengenakan masker yang tengah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada Kaa-sanmu disini, Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakashi mendelik ke arah Naruto yang membuatnya merinding.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi sensei." Ucapnya agak menyesal. Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya merasa meyesal akan perbuatannya. Bukan salahnya jika ia tertidur pada saat jam pelajaran terakhir, salahkan matanya yang tidak mau berkompromi padanya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Uzumaki!" tegur Kakashi , lalu ia kembali berdiri di depan semua siswa.

.

Pelajaran Kakashi telah dimulai sejak lelaki bermasker itu menghidupkan laptop dan menanyangkan proyeksi gambar dari LCD.

"Baiklah, seperti janjiku kemarin. Kalian akan menceritakan tentang orang tua kalian masing-masing."

Semua siswa yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk semangat, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Satu persatu siswa yang ada di kelas itu mulai menceritakan tentang kedua orang tua mereka.

Rata-rata mereka menjawab dengan bahagia, ada yang menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis mengingat orang tua mereka telah tiada. Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan itu semua, matanya memandang lurus ke depan, tepat pada Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya.`

"Uchiha Sasuke! Ceritakan tenang orang tuamu sejujur-jujurnya."

Onyx kelamnya menatap tajam pada Guru yang kini telah berjalan ke arahnya. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening, semua mata terarah pada Sasuke yang masih setia memandang tajam orang yang kini telah berada tepat dihadapannya. Semua siswa menatapnya pensaran, kecuali Naruto, remaja bersurai pirang itu menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

.

"Aku tidak ingin." Kalimat yang terdengar dingin itu membuat seisi kelas menyorakinya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan menceritakan hal pribadinya pada siapapun. Remaja itu seakan menutup rapat mengenai kehidupannya.

"Hanya jelaskan dengan singkat mengenai orang tuamu dan jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Sasuke mengagguk tipis lalu bibirnya menampilkan tawa kecil yang terdengar pedih ditelinga Naruto.

.

"Sejak kecil orang tuaku selalu menggangapku pembawa sial, eh bahkan aku pikir mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau tau Kakashi sensei, pertanyaan ini membuatku muak!" tangannya meremas _gakuran_ sekolahnya dengan erat.

Sekelebat ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan ketika kini kembali berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Aku benci dikatakan idiot, aku benci selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi, aku benci dianggap pembawa sial. Aku membenci semuanya!"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat seisi kelas tersentak kaget. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino sudah menangis mendengar racauan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kaa-san selalu memukulku ketika aku tertidur, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk meracuniku. Ia ingin membunuhku! Kadang aku berpikir, apakah itu yang dinamakan malaikat tanpa sayap? Hahaha… Ia bahkan mengatakan aku pembawa sial, hanya karena kelahiranku membuat perusahaan Tou-san bangkrut. Bahkan Tou-san selalu mengatakanku idiot hanya karena aku tidak bisa seperti Itachi! Ia juga pernah menenggelamkanku ketika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan juara umum di sekolah!"

Kakashi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pelajarannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani bersuara, mereka hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasuke, tidak ada orang tua yang seperti itu. Percayalah, mereka sangat menyayangimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sensei. Ini sangat menyakitkan!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan image cool-nya menjadi hilang karena kejadian ini. "Mereka bahkan ingin membunuhku, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas hidup! Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang? Kenapa?!" pemuda itu menangis lirih, lututnya terasa lemas sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Ini menyakitimu!" teriak Naruto.

Perlahan, Sasuke merasakan usapan hangat di punggungnya yang bergetar. Menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri disela dinginnya perasaannya. Meskipun otaknya terasa mati, namun ia masih dapat mengenali pemilik kehangatan tersebut. Naruto mengusap pundaknya, seolah menengangkannya agar tidak kalut. Ia tahu apa yang kini tengah dirasakan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun selain kalimat menenagkan, ia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali terluka.

"Mereka tidak pernah memperdulikanku, hanya ada Itachi dipikiran mereka. Aku−"

"Sudah cukup Sasuke." Kakashi memperingatkan, ia baru saja menyadari jika jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. "Sekarang pulang dan istirahatlah." Ucap Kakashi, sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat anak didiknya terguncang akibat pertanyaan bodohnya.

.

Suasana kelas kembali sepi, semua siswa sudah pulang ketika Kakashi mengkahiri pelajarannya. Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke yang hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan, pikirannya kembali menerawang kejadian-kejadian pahit yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Tetes air mata kembali mengalir, kini membasahi kerah _gakuran_ nya yang berwarna biru tua. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, rasa sakit terus saja menyelimuti pikirannya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba melupakan dan mengaggap semua perbuatan orang tua nya, ia tetap saja terngiang bayang-bayang saat mereka menyiksanya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi. "Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, jangan seperti ini."

Sasuke menoleh, mata mereka bertemu, seolah berkata dengan bahasa yang tak terbaca. Hanya hati mereka yang saling berkata.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke.. kau tidak akan memendam ini sendirian."

"…"

"Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu, Itachi-san juga menyayangimu. Kau harus tenang, Sasuke."

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. "Kau tidak sendirian," Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto tak kalah erat lalu menangis hebat. Naruto menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan isakan yang mungkin saja bisa keluar.

"Kau tidak sendirian," ulang Naruto lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

END.


End file.
